Dacian's Journey
by The Masked Doughnut
Summary: Dacian Burrow starts off on his Pokemon Journey in the region of Zylae. He has no idea what's in store for him. Please, PLEASE review, this is my first story.
1. The Journey Begins

This is my first Pokemon fanfiction so please help me out. I hope you enjoy...

CHAPTER 1 The Journey Begins

I sat on my bed staring at the clock on my dresser. It's red numbers sliced through the darkness like a Scyther's blade through cheese. 6:59, the clock read. One more minute and I could go down to the Pokemon lab. All my life had just been preparation for this day. I rocked back in forth impatiently and was mentally yelling at the clock to hurry up. I had tried to get down to the lab at six o'clock but, that didn't end that well.

Professor Palm came out of the lab and yelled at me really loud for waking her up. I'm sure that all of Echo Town was up by now. The red number's finally changed to 7:00, and I launched from my bed. I had all my clothes all ready on so I was ready to go. I took a quick look in my mirror just to make sure that I looked alright. My cobalt colored hair was short and my brown eyes stared deeply at myself through the mirror. I quickly ran out of my room and down my stairs.

I accidentally slipped on the last step and landed face first on the hardwood floor. I didn't bother with getting breakfast, I had already gotten a bowl of cereal two hours before. I opened my door to my hometown of Echo Town. Echo Town was in the west part of the region of Zylae, and home to me, Dacian Burrow.

In Zylae there arefive Pokemon Professions you can go into; Pokemon Training, Pokemon Contest, Pokemon Researching, Pokemon Breeding,and Pokemon Coaching. Ever since my older brother started his Pokemon Journey, I've wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer like him, just better.

I went through the town and passed all the familiar places I knew for a long time. This may be the last time I saw this town for a while so I looked at all the things I remembered about Echo Town. I saw the Echo Town Pokemon Center, almost every town or city has one. There was the Politoed's Café and the hospital. Echo city was renowned for being the best medical care in the world, and I was proud that my Dad was a doctor who worked there. Across the street from the hospital was my school. Ever since the Rayquaza incident eight years earlier the trainer age had been risen to thirteen. When you were ten and were sure you wanted togointo thePokemonprofession, you had to take three years of Pokemon School.

Next to the school was the Pokemon Lab. When I walked near it I saw it actually just looked like someone's house. I went to the black door at the front and swung the brass knocker back and forth. I think I may have knocked a little to hard, but I was really excited.

The black door opened to Professor Palm herself. Professor Palm was an attractive women with long orange hair that made her look like a famous movie star.

"You again, go away your not supposed to be here until eight." She said with disgust. She had on a bath robe and was obviously not happy to see me. She started to close her door when I stuck my foot in the door to stop it.

"Please, Please, just let me come in. The sign says that the labs open at seven," I protested. She looked at me like I was crazy then peeked outside to look at the sign.

"Oh god, your right," she said. She sighed then held the door open for me. I entered the lab and saw that it was just like a house, except for the fact that machines covered every inch of it. I saw a small couch amongst the jungle of metal and sat down. The couch I was sitting on was so blue that it was almost painful to look at. I was so excited that I just couldn't stand still. I started to rock up and down on the painfully blue couch.

"Hey kid, you haven' a seizure or something," the professor said as she entered the room. She was now in a white Lab coat, as she went over to one of the machines and pushed buttons in some special way that I couldn't understand.

"No, um, I'm just really excited," I answered. I then saw her go over to another machine and type in more things I didn't understand.

"Well, come on and choose your Pokemon, I want you out of my house," Professor Palm said, as she finished fiddling with the machines and turned to me.

"I… really? Before the others get here?" I said excitedly. Professor Palm started playing with her orange hair as if she was bored.

" Yeah hurry up, okay. Pick your Pokemon from the table over there," She explained as she pointed to a small table with a purple table cloth. On the table were five balls with red on the top and white on the bottom.

"Umm, what Pokemon are there?" I asked. I had no idea what kind of Pokemon she was given out.

"Ugh, there's a Charmander, a Petapur, a Chinchou, a Shellder, and a Ralts," She said. I could feel her temper rising.

"But what's a Pe…"

"JUST TAKE IT AND GET OUT," she screamed. The Professor shoved a pokedex, a empty pokeball, and one of the pokeballs with a Pokemon in it into my hands. She then shoved me off the coach and pushed me out of the door. She slammed the door shut, leaving me alone outside.

"Wow, she's nice," I muttered to myself sarcastically. So now there I stood on the front porch of the professor's lab with a Pokeball, and I didn't even know what was in it. I decided that before I could move on that I needed to figure out what Pokemon I had. I put one of the pokeballs on my belt and the Pokedex in my pocket, and examined the occupied pokeball a little closer. I could feel that it was heavier then an empty pokeball. It was like I could almost sense the life inside it.

"Okay come out, whatever you are," I called. I felt a quick jerk from the pokeball and light started to flow from the pokeball onto the porch's floor. Then in the light appeared a medium sized figure then the light faded and in it's place was a blue figure. It had a thin trunk for a nose and a thick tail that had large petals running up it all the way to the creature's back. It's eyes were surrounded by a ring of yellow fur, and the Pokemon came up to my waist.

"Peta, Peta!" The creature called. It then came up to me and snuggled up to my leg.

"Wow, you must be…" I started, but then I heard the door of the lab open and the professor peeked her head through.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" she yelled and then she launched out of the door with a baseball bat and the look of a maniac on her face. Seeing this I got scared and me and my Pokemon ran as far as we could from that crazy women. When it looked like we were far enough from the lab I turned to see if she was still after us. It didn't look like she was anywhere to be found.

"Pet…Peta Pet," exhaled my Pokemon. I looked at it, curiously then bent down and softly petted his back.

"I think you're a Petapur, lemme' check," I said to Petapur as I took the pokedex from the pocket of my blue jeans. I opened the red contraption that looked almost exactly like a Gameboy DS. I opened up the contraption and a robot like voice started to speak, "_Please point the pokedex at a Pokemon, or look through the data base for…"_ I pointed at my Petapur.

"_Petapur, the Grass Tapir Pokemon. Petapur's petals which are on it's back change color according to Petapur's mood. Also they are used as pack animals to carry heavy objects on it's back." _The computer voice explained. Now, that I thought about it when I let Petapur out of it's pokeball it's petals were a bright sunny yellow, but when we were running away from the professor they turned a dark purple. Now it's petals were back to yellow.

"Hmm, what should I name you, how about…you're a, boy right?" I asked it. The creature shook her head in disagreement.

"Okay, so your female… I'll name you… Flora," I suggested. The Petapur shook her head for the second time. "Oh, I know, I'll name you Ivy," I said hoping she'd accept the new name.

"Petapur!" she yelled in agreement, as the petals on her back became a even brighter yellow. Then she started to stomp her feet up and down as if she was doing a little happy dance. I laughed, and we both stomped down the road towards my parent's house to say goodbye.

About ten minutes after running away from the professor and naming my Petapur, I arrived at my parents house. It wasn't a really big house, it was dwarfed by some of the mansions on the outskirts of Echo Town. My house was normal-sized, and pretty much looked like every other house in Echo Town, but just because this house looked normal on the outside, didn't mean the people in it were normal. Ivy and I entered through the front door and entered my house.

"Hey, I'm back… Mom?" I called as I entered my house. The inside of my house was completely different then the "normal" outside. As I started to walk inside the purple carpet surrounded me, and the yellow wallpaper enveloped every inch of the walls. Pictures of Psyducks in ridiculous outfits were set up on the walls, and all the lights were tinted blue.

"Oh, your home, is that a Petapur?" My mother greeted me as soon as I came in. When I went to greet my Mom something stopped me in my tracks. On her head, nested on top of her raven black hair was a Spinirak. This green spider-like Pokemon was just sitting on my Mom's head like it was tanning at the beach.

"Umm, Mom there's a Spinirak on your head," I said to her. Her face suddenly filled with fear. Her eyes started to enlarge and she stood completely still. As you can guess she had a little arachnophobia.

"Don't worry, I got it!" shouted an older voice. It was my grandma and in her hand was a long wooden cane. She was aiming right for my Mom's head.

"Grandma, No!" I yelled to her. I yelled so loud it startled the little guy, and he jumped off my Mom's head and onto Ivy who had wandered right next to a coat hanger. This startled Ivy causing her to knock down the coat hanger. Then the small spider Pokemon scurried out of the open door.

"Whew… Dacian, I thought…" My mother was interrupted by my rude grandmother.

"What the hell is that?" She interjected pointing to the Petapur. Ivy made a short little snort at this remark.

"This is Ivy, my Petapur… Where's dad?" I asked as I looked among the purple and yellow.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, your father left late last night to go to a doctor's convention in Minos City…" She was interrupted again by my grandmother.

"Good riddance too, I don't need his know-it-all attitude at ma' house!" She then stomped off with her cane muttering to herself.

"Well that's grandma!" She said optimistically. Yeah, Grandma. My mom says that once grandma was a Zylae League champion. Now she's just crazy and senile. My dad has tried many times to get rid of her, but she always finds some way to come back. She manipulates my Mom to buy all her crazy needs like the Psyduck paintings and blue tinted lights.

"You pack your money?" My mom asked impatiently. We were both back on our porch saying our goodbyes. Thank God Grandma wasn't there.

"Yes, Mom," I answered. Ivy snuggled up to my leg and let out a little yawn.

"Oh! One more thing, when you get to Posida Town say hello to your older brother," She said to me.

"Okay, bye Mom, I'll call you at the next Pokecenter," I hugged her back and me and Ivy left the porch.

"Hey kid! Look out!" Someone yelled from out of nowhere. Then a bright red Frisbee came from the sky and hit me straight in the forehead.


	2. An Understanding

Okay, Thanks to ThunderBender, didygal, and Fire-Streak for being my first reviewers. Here is Chapter 2, and I hope more people will eventually review. So, here's chapter 2 :

Chapter 2- An Understanding

I rubbed the bruise on my head as I walked down the Route to Bacchae City. Ivy trotted behind me as the petals on her back shone a bright orange, so I guessed that she was pretty happy. I was so excited that I was able to get a head start on the other four trainers who were supposed to start their journey in Echo Town that day.

"I bet you can't wait for your first battle, right Ivy?" I asked my Pokemon. I looked down to see her, but she wasn't there.

"I-Ivy… Where are you?" I panicked. How could I lose my first Pokemon? I was thinking that I was the worst trainer in the world.

"Peta…" growled a voice from behind me. I turned around expecting to see Ivy behind me. I saw her crouching down and growling at a tiny little Ralts, while her petals were glowing a bright red. Before I could run over to the scene she lunged right at the Ralts throwing him back against the dirt road.

"Wait, wait, Ivy I'm suppose to tell you when to start! Wait un…" Before I could finish Ivy tackled the Ralts for the second time. I ripped out my Pokedex to learn more about Ralts.

"_Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts can sense the feelings of other people and Pokemon. It does not usually confront humans, but when they do they are drawn closer to a trainer with a positive mood." _

"Okay fine, if you want to battle, we will! Ivy, hit it with a tail whip right in the face!" I ordered. The Petapur turned around and raised her tail, but unfortunately this gave Ralts just enough time to aim a Confusion right for Ivy's backside. The psychic energy picked up Ivy and threw her against the ground.

"Umm… Tackle Ralts from behind!" I ordered, feeling stress from my first ever battle. Ivy then jumped over Ralts then crashed right on top of it. I could see that this battle would almost be over.

"Okay, let's finish up with another Tackle!" I said. Ivy jumped off Ralts and crouched down once again, ramming right into Ralts. Ivy then backed up to show a Ralts that had just fainted.

"Yes! Ivy you won your first battle," I congratulated her. Her petals then turned a bright yellow and she started to do her "happy dance". I then took out the one empty pokeball and aimed it right at Ralts.

"Pokeball go!" I yelled as I threw the pokeball at the small psychic Pokemon, but before it could hit a blur passed right in front of me.

"Ow!" A voice screamed, I looked up the road to see a girl on her bike rubbing her. By now the Ralts had run far away. The blonde-haired girl in a purple bandana then got off her bike and jogged up to me.

"Did you throw something at me, Dacian?" she asked, now that she was closer I could see it was one of the other trainers from Echo Town, Noel.

"Uh no, I was throwing a Pokeball, you must of gotten in the way," I told her nervously. I didn't know Noel that well, but everyone knew that she had an extremely short temper. You really did not want to get her mad, ever. Someone told me that the last guy that got her mad ended up with a Ditto lodged in his nose.

I then got on the ground and started looking for the pokeball that hit her.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked, looking down at me like I was a crazy person, while I was looking behind bushes and shrubs.

"I'm looking for the pokeball that hit you, I might want to use it again,"

"There's no reason to look for it, don't you no that once you use a Pokeball to capture a Pokemon, then fail, it's unusable after that,"

"Oh," I said in disappointment as I got up from the ground.

"Hey is that your Petapur?" She asked me. She was looking under a tree where Ivy was watching us.

"Yeah…"She then took a Pokeball from her belt and let out a Pokemon. From the white light came a Shellder.

"I was thinking maybe we can battle, we both need the practice," She said as her Shellder stuck his tongue out at me.

"Okay, Ivy we've got a battle, come on!" I called to her. Ivy rushed over to the Shellder, her petals turned a bright red, ready for a battle.

"Shellder let's start out with an Icicle Spear right in the side!" She ordered. Shellder closed his eyes to concentrate on materializing an Icicle.

"Ivy block the Icicle with your tail whip!" I told my Pokemon. Ivy then put her tail in front of her to guard against the icicle, but when the icicle came charging at Ivy it striked her straight in the head. When she got hit her petals turned a slight purple, but then they flushed back to a deep red.

" Use a Tackle, but be careful for those spikes on his head," I commanded.

"Shellder Withdraw!" Noel screamed this so loud that I had to cover my ears. I then saw Ivy charging right for the top of the Shellder, but before Ivy could hit him he hid inside his shell.

"Uh… as long as Shellder's hiding in his shell there's no way we can hurt him… Ivy, try another Tail Whip," I told Ivy. She nodded then raised her large tail to hit the small shellfish Pokemon.

"Shellder, tackle the Petapur on the top of her head!" She screamed at Shellder, she seemed like she was really into the battle, as if her life was on the line.

Ivy tried to whip Shellder out of the way with her tail but she just missed him and he hit her right in the head. Her petal's rippled with a crimson color as her breathing started to get heavier.

"Hang in there Ivy, try a Tackle attack!" I told Ivy, I looked up at Noel to see that her face was bright red and she was breathing almost as heavily as Ivy.

"Shellder finish this with the hugest icicle you can muster, then hit the Petapur in the side!" I could've sworn that blood flew out of her mouth. She was definitely scaring me.

Shellder materialized another icicle above his head and it charged towards Ivy. The Petapur was trying to hit Shellder, but the icicles hit her before she could even get close to him.

"Petaaaa!" Ivy squealed as the icicles hit her in the side. Her petals rippled a ghostly white, and then she fell to the ground. I sighed as I returned her to a pokeball.

"Hah…um, good battle," Noel said quickly. She seemed to be a little ruffled from the battle, as her hair was all over the place and she was still breathing hard. She returned her Shellder to his pokeball, and then looked back at me.

"Look I want to get to the June Town gym as quick as possible, so I gotta' go," She said. Noel then ran back to her bike, and rode off up the road.

I sighed and since I didn't have any Pokemon fit for battle I decided to just stop where I was for the day. I let Petapur out to see if she was at least rested enough to stay outside, and when I let her out her petals were a faded light green, but she looked like she was doing okay.

" You did a good job Ivy, too bad we couldn't win though," I told her as I petted her small ears.

" It's okay we just have to work harder next time," A mental voice said, seemingly from Ivy. I fell back in surprise, causing me to hit my head on a tree.

"You…but…you talked!" I choked out.

" Don't look so surprised, Dacian, every trainer eventually comes to understand their Pokemon, I think it has something to do with the Pokeballs. I think it makes us more human," She explained to me. I started to slowly calm down a little as Ivy snuggled closer.

"You sure this happens to every trainer, not just me?" I asked, not really sure of what my Pokemon was saying.

" Don't worry about it, you've had a long day. Let's just rest," She said. This actually made sense, it was getting dark. So I took Ivy's advice and set up my sleeping bag under a tree, then just spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking to her. The more I talked with her the more confident I was that I really could understand her, and I wasn't a crazy person. Why didn't anybody tell me this before?

"So you know about the Legendaries, I mean do you think they're real?" I asked Ivy. It was about dusk, and Ivy and I were sitting on my sleeping bag talking under a big oak tree.

"Well, yes, I know they're real," She answered me.

" Why…How do you know?…Have you ever seen one before?"

" No, I don't think I've ever seen a legendary, but I just can feel it deep inside me that they do exist,"

"Hmm,"

" Look, we have a big day of walking tomorrow, we should definitely get some sleep," She then laid down and closed her eyes.


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 3 - Family Matters

I arrived in Bacchae City the next day, at about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I was sort of overwhelmed by the size of the city, which was so much bigger then Echo Town. We first entered the city through a huge arch with "Welcome to Bacchae City" written in large, purple letters.

"Whew, we made it Ivy," I said with excitement. Ivy's petals had changed from a light, faded green to a bright orange.

" Dacian, I am so tired, we've got to go to the Pokecenter," She said to me, exhausted . So we both headed down the road towards the Pokecenter. The deeper I went into the city the more I was amazed by all the things in it. I had only been to a city once when I was ten, my older brother took me to the Zylae League Semi-finals on Pay-Terrae Island.

We found the Pokecenter behind a huge fountain, I could tell that the center was made to stand out, because of the huge Pokeball on the roof. We both entered the establishment through the mechanical doors, and saw a reception desk. At the reception desk was a plump women with bright orange hair, dressed in a nurse uniform. She was holding a small round Pokemon trying to keep it out of reach of a little girl.

"Gimme Nuni! I wanna Nuni!" Screamed the small squeaky voice of the little girl.

"I can't, he needs to be healed. I… where's your mother," Said the nurse in a ruff accent.

"Nuni mine! Give me Nuni bad lady!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, and started kicking the nurse's desk with ferocity. The nurse seemed helpless against the little girl's kicking and screaming. I didn't think it was a good idea to go near this scene, but I was curious to see what Pokemon they were fighting over. While the two fought over the Pokemon, a man in his forties approached the two.

"Lucinda, come on we'll go to the shop, and I can heal Nuni there, but we have to hurry, okay," The man said to the little girl.

"Sir, is this your child?" The nurse asked the man. He nodded and then took Nuni from the nurses hands. I was sitting on a couch trying to look like I was ignoring the scene. I took out my pokedex to find out what kind of Pokemon the girl's Nuni was. On the Pokedex's screen was what looked like a small green ball with a mouth. Out of the side of the ball-like Pokemon were six stubby little yellow legs.

"_Setpedey, the Soil Bug Pokemon. Setpedey will spend most of it's life in elaborate underground communities of other Setpedey. They will usually only come to the surface to look for food or when they sense danger in their tunnels." _The mechanical voice stated. I looked around the room to see a couple other trainers had pulled out their Pokedex's and were fiddling with them. By the time the Pokedex had finished explaining about Setepedy Lucinda and her father had left the pokecenter, so Ivy and I both went up to the desk to see if the nurse would heal her.

" Would you like to heal your Pokemon, Just give me your Pokemon and I'll heal them." The red-headed nurse said, almost mechanically. I let Ivy back into her ball and handed her to the nurse.

"It'll take a few minutes so wait here," She then left for the back room. After a few minutes she came back with Ivy's Pokeball.

"According to the information recorded by the Pokeball, you don't have your trainers license yet, so your going to have to sign some forms, and you'll have to wait in the City for an extra day," She explained, " Usually the trainers get their license as soon as they get their Pokemon," She then gave me some forms and I signed all the forms, and answered the questions, it was all very boring and I finally finished two hours later.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, your welcome to stay the night in one of the rooms up stairs," She then turned away from me to talk to a boy holding a Gulpin. I was about to walk out of the Pokecenters door when one of the Vid-Phones caught my eye. I thought to myself that I really needed to call my family, so I went to the Phone and dialed my number. On the screen appeared my grandmother looking straight at me.

"Ehh, it's you, go away, I don't want your dumb-dumb talk to rub off on me," She said.

"Grandma, is Mom their?" I asked, trying to ignore her remark.

"She dead!" My grandmother shrieked, then started to laugh hysterically.

"Wha…"

" Yeah she died in a big explosion. BOOM!" She shrieked again with laughter. I was starting to get nervous, but then I saw my mother pass by in the background.

"Mom, who are you talking…" My mother said as she came closer on the Vid-Phone screen and my grandmother just started to wander away as if she was bored.

"Dace, oh I was starting to get worried… how are you doing, did you catch any strong Pokemon?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No, I lost my empty Pokeball, and I lost my first battle against Noel…" I said not exactly proud of myself. Right then my grandmother popped right in front of my Mom.

"What? You a trainer? Ha! You suck! By then I had already gotten eight badges!" my grandmother screamed at me. She was so loud that it was starting to get attention from everyone else in the pokecenter.

I then saw my dad enter the room through the Vid-Phone's screen.

"Dad…" I started, but again my grandmother interrupted.

"Go away stupid your not wanted!" yelled my grandmother at my dad. She had always hated my father, but I couldn't see why.

"Honey, Dacian's on the phone," my mom called to him trying as hard as he could to ignore her mother, as he came closer to the screen

" Oh, son… ignore whatever your grandmother says, you'll… Ow!" My father started but, my grandmother had just hit him in the head.

" Shut up you stupid idiot!" She screamed pummeling another blow to my fathers head. The boy with a Gulpin I had seen earlier was slowly peering into my screen from behind me. Meanwhile, on the screen my mother tried to change the subject with asking me questions, but my grandma's fighting was just to distracting.

"I have half a mind to just kick you out," my grandmother argued with my dad, her face was red with rage.

"You can't kick me out!" My dad replied, his face almost as red as hers.

"Um…let's just…" My mother started again, but then her eyes opened wide as she stared to the ground and she began to breathe quickly.

"Mom.. you okay?" I asked slightly worried, as my grandmother shoved an entire plate of Jello into my dads face.

"I…Bu…Bug," She replied shaking allover. She then screamed extremely loud and jumped up onto the kitchen table causing many plates to fall on the floor. "Ewww! Get it out!" She was screaming to the point where she was almost crying. My father, still covered in gelatin was to busy arguing with my grandma to notice my mother's distress.

"Mom… please calm down… relax!" I tried to calm her. I knew my mom had an intense fear of bug Pokemon, and whatever had spooked her must have been one really big bug. The whole entire scene on the screen was pure pandemonium, my father and grandmother were now throwing food at each other and my mother was standing the table screaming about bugs.

"Everybody… please just calm down…" I pleaded, but everyone was to far into they're own insanity. Just when I thought the scene couldn't get anymore crazier a Bellossom appeared on the screen blocking my view of the pandemonium and started to slobber all over the screen. The Vid-phone then shut-off autonomously leaving a blank screen, and me with absolutely no idea what had just happened. I turned around to find every single person in the Pokecenter staring straight at me. That made me feel really awkward.

"Ummm…" I mumbled as I shuffled my way out of the center. The sad thing is that, that would be considered a normal day at my house. I had always felt that my family was just a little… you know, out there. They embarrass me almost every single waking moment, and I sometimes think that I'm the only normal one. And where the heck did the Bellossom come from?

I walked down the streets of Bacchae city wondering what to do now. I had a whole entire evening to kill. I had already let out Ivy, who was trotting by my side.

"So… What are we gonna do?" Ivy asked me. I shrugged, and just continued walking. We turned the corner and we saw a huge glass building, Ivy's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"It's so…pretty," She said and then looked up at me, "Can we go in, can we…pleeeese?" She asked.

"Okay, let's go, we have nothing better to do." And so we both walked into the gigantic glass building. It turned out the huge structure was a gigantic mall, they didn't have a mall in Echo town, so I was pretty amazed by it. Their were stores of all kinds that populated the building, and people pushing carts trying to sell their goods.

" Ladies and Gentlemen… behold the future of technology!" yelled a voice from one of the carts. We turned to that cart to see the same man at the pokecenter who had come to get the little girl, who was also there holding the man's hand.. The cart had gathered a crowd so we went closer to the cart to see what the guy was talking about.

"I have here a device that will be able to connect all the Pokedex's in the world together, they'll be able to e-mail other pokedex's, take pictures, and even store Pokemon!" He rambled on about all these new features on the pokedex. Ivy lost interest and started harassing a trainers Jigglypuff, but I was really interested. After the presentation, the crowd drifted off to whatever they were going to do and so I decided to get some supplies at one of the Pokemarts.

We both entered the Pokemart and got all the supplies. "Dacian, I'm getting bored, could you challenge someone to a battle or something?" Ivy asked me as I shopped for potions, and got some extra pokeballs.

" Maybe… I guess you do need some practice…" We went up to the counter and a girl with light green hair and pig tails was at the counter reading a magazine with a Golduck on the front.

"Umm… can I get these Items?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

"No," She replied.

"Wha…What?" I said caught a little off guard.

"I'm just kidding, lighten up will ya' ?" She said after putting down her magazine. She started to ring up the items when she said, " Telling by these items I'd say you were a trainer, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, my shift is almost over, you wanna battle?" She asked as she rang up a Pokeball.

I looked down at Ivy, to see that she was just walking around the store trying to amuse herself. "Okay, sure." I gave her the money for the items then she left the counter.

"Great… follow me," She grabbed a pokeball from a back pack on the ground then lead me to a door in the back of the store, Ivy following behind us. " Maury!" She yelled.

"What!"

"Go to the counter!"

"Fine," He yelled back mumbling something under his breath. We went through the door into a short staircase to the bottom of the whole mall. It was dark and I could see many doors, probably leading to other shops in the mall.

"By the way, I'm Minnie… you are…" She looked at me expectantly. She was a little taller then me and was definitely one or two years older then me.

"I'm Dacian," I replied.

"Hmmm. Well Dacian, prepare to be beaten, go Kingston!" She threw a pokeball, and from the white light came a small green creature. It had stubby little legs, and beady black eyes. On it's head were short vines that looked like dreadlocks.

"Aspruuu!" It squeaked. It started to jump up and down ready to fight.

"Wow, what's that?" I said as I opened my Pokedex.

"_Asprugi, the Vine swinging Pokemon. These Pokemon are home in the southern Jungles of Zylae. Using the extra elastic "vines" on their head they can swing easily from tree to tree. Be careful when approaching a angry Asprugi, their "vines" will whip around randomly, and can cause harm." _My Pokedex ended it's explanation, and I was ready to fight, her Asprugi, Kingston.

"Okay Ivy, let's win this time!" I said, as Ivy ran in to battle the small green creature. "Ivy start out with a strong tackle attack right for that Asprugi!" I ordered. Ivy ran quickly towards Kingston.

"Kingston, block that tackle attack with a vine whip!" Minnie told her Pokemon. The Asprugi's eyes widened as the vines on his head extended forward to meet the running Petapur. The vines hit Ivy stopping her in her tracks.

"Shoot, Ivy distract Asprugi with a growl, then get him with a headbutt!" I ordered Ivy, as she recovered from the hit she took.

"Asprugi, hit it with another Vine whip" She said to Kingston. Ivy, trying her best to avoid the constant vines coming from Kingston's head. Ivy then growled at the small jungle creature, causing him to trip on his own vines. Seeing her chance she charged for Kingston causing great damage for him.

I saw this and got really excited, I might just win my first trainer battle! "Great job Ivy, Now use…" Unfortunately before I could utter out a attack, everything went black.


	4. Maury, You Idiot

I've finished chapter 4 and like TopazSoarhire said, I could really use some constructive criticism, so please review. Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 4- Maury, You Idiot

"Spruuu!" Shrieked Minnie's Asprugi, as I looked frantically around in the darkness. I couldn't see anything, and Istarted to breathe hard and get nervous.

"Dang it! I forgot that the mall closes early today," I heard Minnie say. "I'll try to find the door…" I didn't know what to do. I was in the basement of a mall, in complete darkness.

"What are we gonna do…were trapped!" I shrieked out nervously.

" Dacian, just calm down…Yes! I found the door!" She said with enthusiasm. At this I heard Ivy squeal in excitement. She probably wasn't liking the darkness any more then I did.

"Dang it! Maury locked the stupid door!" I heard frantic banging on the door from Minnie. " Maury you idiot, open the door!" Not being able to get out of the basement got me even more nervous.

"Maybe… we should look for other doors, maybe other people didn't lock theirs," I proposed, nervousness still in my voice.

" That's a good idea," Minnie replied. We both started to look around for another door that was open. I had absolutely no idea what Ivy or Minnie's Asprugi were doing, but I was sure they were fine.

After what seemed like hours Minnie was able to find an unlocked door. " Dacian, I found one!" she yelled at me. I saw a small splinter of light, just enough to see the figure of Minnie. I rushed over to the light, and was immediately followed by Ivy and Minnie's Asprugi, Kingston.

We found ourselves in a store that had shelves of shoes everywhere. "Okay… were in the shoe store, we might be able to get out using the side entrance as long as the guards didn't lock it, just follow me," Minnie instructed to me as she navigated through the jungle of shoes. We both decided to put our Pokemon in our pokeballs, because they were probably tired from the previous battle.

"And what if they did lock the doors?" I asked. Minnie just shrugged and continued walking.

We hadboth made it out of the shoe store and were about to turn a corner when Minnie stopped rapidly. She looked back at me and said " Dacian, there are people here,"

"Good, they can help us out if the…" I started, but Minnie then thrust a hand on my mouth.

"Shhh. Guards are only posted on the outsides of the mall, and even if it was a guard, we'll get in trouble for being here after hours… but they don't look like guards," She slowly lifted her hand from my mouth. I thencarefully peeked around the corner to see what she was talking about.

There were three people dressed in all black trying to take apart a cart that had been left out in the mall. "Umm, Minnie your right I don't think they're guards, they look like burglars." I whispered to her.

"Well, we have to stop them," she said. Minnie then ran out towards the shadowy figures and released her Asprugi right in front of them.

"What the…" started one of the thieves, but before he could say anything more Minnie's Asprugi whacked him in the face with a vine.

" Are you crazy!" I said on impulse as I watched Minnie confront the criminals.

"You'll regret that you idiot," said one of the otherthieves, who was a women with long blonde hair, as she was about to release her own Pokemon from a Pokeball.

"Well, I guess you won't be able to steal whatever's in that cart…" Minnie said as she picked up Kingston and jumped onto the cart causing it to start to roll at a great speed away from the burglars. " If it's rolling away from you!"

I stared in disbelief at what Minnie had just did. This was unbelievable. She had just outsmarted three criminals and ran off with what they were going to steal.

"What… You two catch that girl! I'll take care of the kid." Yelled one of the thieves to the others. They both immediately ran after Minnie as fast as they could. He then turned to me. The guy actually looked pretty young, maybe no older then Minnie. It was at that moment that I realized "the kid" he was talking about was me. He then swiftly took out a pokeball releasing a Pokemon. In a nervous twitch of a movement I released Ivy from her pokeballin defense. Ivy's petalson her back wereorange with a tint of white, probably showing she was tired.The Pokemon standing in front of us actually looked like two Pokemon. It was easy to tell that they were fighting types. They both had rough tan skin, and small tear-shaped heads. They're bodies were human shaped and very skinny. These Pokemon's hands however were shaped like large, flat spurs. At the sight of this Pokemon I pulled out my Pokedex.

"_Geminisci, the twin Pokemon, Geminisci are actually two different Pokemon that are inseparable from birth, so they both go into one Pokeball. Both Pokemon are limited to doing exactly what the other does, so the Pokemon League identifies this as one Pokemon, not two." _Droned the pokedex. I quickly put it away and prepared to battle. You can imagine that I was pretty nervous. Not only wads I in a battle, I was in a battle with a criminal.

"Geminisci, whip that thing to shreds with double slap," said the thief. The two small fighting Pokemon began to rush towards Ivy simultaneously.

"Uh, Ivy hurry and whack them out of they way with your tail," I ordered to my Petapur. She turned herself around and whacked both of the Pokemon off their feet.

"Dang it! You guys, use another double slap, avoid the tail!" Instructed the criminal. Geminisci prepared to rush for Ivy.

"Ivy, catch them off guard with a Leer, then tackle them both!" I said. Ivy tried to glare at the Geminisci, but she had trouble concentrating on both of them and got hit with a double slap in the belly. Her petals then rippled a quick green.

"Okay, now karate chop the Petapur!" screamed my opponent. Ivy slowly got up as both of the Geminisci prepared for another an attack.

"Ivy get to your feet, and use a tackle. You can do it," I encouraged.

"I'm still a little tired from the first battle, I'll try…" I heard my Pokemon say mentally. Before she could execute a tackle both of the Geminisci attacked her with a karate chop in the head.

"Petaa!" she shrieked. Ivy then pulled herself together, shaking all over.

" Alright finish it off with…" the thief then fell down flat on his face. Standing behind him was Minnie with a frying pan in her hand. Not knowing what to do the Geminisci ran to their trainer trying to wake him up.

"Gotcha," Said Minnie, as her Asprugi rested on her shoulder.

"Ivy, you've worked hard, you need rest," I said as I returned her to a pokeball. I then looked towards Minnie. "What happened to the other two?"

"Well, not only am I a skilled battler, I am an excellent fighter," she said, making a fist.

" You sneaked up behind them and whacked them in the head with a frying pan, right?" I said to her.

" Yes, but we should leave now, I already called the police," Minnie said as she grabbed my arm a pulled towards wherever she was going.

"Shouldn't we stay here to…" I protested as she continued to pull me through the labyrinth of the shopping mall.

"Look, it would kind of be hard to explain to the police _why_ we were in the mall after hours, because were really not aloud to battle in the basement of the building," she interjected, still pulling me through the mall.

"If it wasn't aloud, why didn't we just battle outside?" I asked. She then smiled at me and pulled me through the side exit of the mall. Unlike Maury, the guards did not lock this door.


End file.
